


shape of u (a yakov and ed sheeran love story)

by WaterChickens



Series: The Spicy Adventures of Yuuri Hexagon and Friends [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Electronic music, M/M, Song Lyrics, Swearing, dont take my laptop away, fluff?, has mentions of victor and yurio, pls, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterChickens/pseuds/WaterChickens
Summary: Hi guys this is a very emotional fanfiction. It will make you cry for three hours at least. This piece has raving reviews from the new york times, huffington post, and buzzfeed. I am not responsible for any emotioanl distress this fic may cause.THIS FIC IS A JOKEmom if ur reading this, i truly am sorry.this is a joke pls dont take it srsly





	shape of u (a yakov and ed sheeran love story)

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy m8erinis
> 
> Note: This fic uses song lyrics in it. The song lyrics are from a song called 'I'm an Albatraoz' by AronChupa. The lyrics in no way belong to me. Please don't sue me!

**mom if ur reading this pls dont take my laptop away ily**

Hi there frens. My name is Yakov and today I am going to tell u a spicy story. Buckle up and hold on tightly to ur fedoras bc this story is spicier than spice on a spice tree.

So basically i had been dating my boyfren ed sheeran for around 69 years. if i remember precisely today was 6/9/69. 

my best student yuri plisetsky had won the grand prix final on april 20th, and i was very happy for him. victor nikifroyo didnt do ice skating this year which made me very angery. 

basically me and ed sheeran were chilling at a colombian hotel celebrating the release of his new song. all of a sudden i got the shivers bc it was cold, despite it being colombia (which is very hawt).

did i mention we were in colombia.

anyways i started crying bc i h8 it when i get the shivers. the shivers shake my timbers and that’s no good.

“babee what is wrong” questioned ed sheeran, his hazel eyes glistening sparkilily in the dim light of our romantic hotel room. his firey red orange hair gave him the soft touch i so craved. how did i end up with such a beautiful man=?

i peered up into his hazel orbs with my own blue orbs, which sparkled with the fearful tears that my shivers caused me to have.

“e-ed i have the shivers”

“o no baby wat is u doing” he replied

“i’ll tell u a story to soothe u dont worry” he said after that

“ed wat would i do without you./’

“oh yakov i would do anything for you you shine briter than the britest start in the sky and u make me tha happiest man alive. i love u so much it hurts and i would do anything for u ur the apple of my eye, ur the ketchup to my corn flakes and i love u sm. now let me tell u the story so that ur shivers feel better.”

and the beautoful man began his heart wrenching story

“Let me tell you all a story  
About a mouse, name Dilory  
Dilory was a mouse in a big brown house  
She call herself the hoe  
With the money money blow  
But fuck that little mouse 'cause I'm an albatraoz

Dilory said she was a mouse  
Smoked the cheese and light it out  
Moneyli money money hoe  
Katching katching katching kablow  
Dilory was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch  
So fuck that little mouse 'cause I'm an albatraoz”

i got tears in my eyes again, not for the shivers enymore but for the beatiful poetic-ness of the story my lover of 69 years just told me.

“ed i love will u marry me”

“ye”

The end

XD XDXD guys pls dont forget to like and subscribe to my channel, xXxyaoilover69xXx

thanx for reading guys i hope u have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> ya i swear my usual writing is better than this. check out my other fic "yes my lion" if you like dan and phil and cringey/cliche writing.
> 
> thanks *drops mic*


End file.
